The Dauntless Slipper
by lisaovboltonxx
Summary: This Is a modern story of Cinderella. Where Tris has to work for her evil step mother Jeanine and her horrible daughters Lauren and Molly. She thinks all Is lost,That's In till Christina makes her go to the Eaton Masquerade Ball. Will Tris ever be free from the hell she's had to live with?


**The Dauntless Slipper.**

**This Is a modern story of Cinderella. Where Tris has to work for her evil step mother Jeanine and her horrible daughters Lauren and Molly. She thinks all Is lost,Thats Intill Christina makes her go to the Eaton Masquerade Ball. Will Tris ever be free from the hell she's had to live with?**

**TRISPOV..**

I was awaken from my pleasent dreams by the beeping of my alarm clock. I was dreaming of a time when I was truely happy and had no worries what so ever. A time when It was just me,Caleb and my Father. My mother had died when I was baby. I don't remember anything of my mother. The only memories I have are the few pictures I have hidden away along with the pictures of my father. For a long time after my Mother had died It was just me,Caleb and my father. The house was filled with laughter and joy. My father always said nothing made him happier then seeing the smiles on our faces. Everything seemed perfect but I knew my father must of been lonley. I was about 6 when my father introduced us to Jeanine and her two twin daughters Molly and Lauren who were 8 like Caleb. The house was still a happy house for a few years,even after he married Jeanine,but all that changed when I was 11 and my father died from Cancer. Me and Caleb was left broken. We had losted both are parents and was now left under the care of Jeanine. It was after that my life changed for the worst. Over the years I was made to do all the cleaning,Cooking and running around after them. She had a soft spot for Caleb. He was allowed to play and have a life. I never felt so alone. I knew If I complained I'd be sent to live In a foster home and that meant not seeing Caleb.

Over the years I grew used to It all and the only hope I held on to was when I turn 18 I'll be out of this hell hole and off to Collage. I was hoping to move far away. Caleb was already at Yale. Molly and lauren stayed In chicago,so It still meant I had to run around after them.

I looked over and saw that It was just leaving 7am and I knew I had to get up and get my tours done before I went to school. I only had 4 months left of high school and I knew any time now I'd have my letter from New york collage saying If I got In or not. My best friend Christina also applied to go New York. We both hope and prayed that we both get In.

After getting showered and dressed I made my way down stairs and took the list of the fridge that Jeanine had left me.

_To do list._

_1) Clean all the windows_

_2) Pick up my dry cleaning._

_3) wash mine and the girls cars_

_4)pick up mine and the girls dresses from the Candor ball gowns shop _

_Please make sure you have done all the jobs before I get back from work. _

_Jeanine. _

For once the list was short. I knew I could get the dry cleaning and the dresses on my lunch and the do rest when I get back from school.

I grabbed an apple and headed out to the garage and got Into my old beaten Car. It wasn't anything special like the girls and Caleb's car but It got me to were I needed to be. I drove down the road to where Christina lived. I picked her up like I do every morning.

"Morning Trissy poo" She said In her usual happy tone.

"Morning Chris" I smiled over at her and started to drive to school.

"So what has the evil step mother got you doing today" She asked picking up the list "Wow not a lot for a change"

"I know, I was shocked myself" I laughed. Christina knew everything. She's my friend and I knew I could trust her.

"So I see they're going to the Eaton ball"She looked over at me "Are you going"?

I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Chris, Like jeanine would let me go. She'd stop my allowance for a month"

Christina nodded."You know I really hate that fugly witch. " We both laughed.

Deep down I felt sad. I always wanted to go to a ball and I heard the Eatons threw the best balls In the city. I also heard this ball was to welcome home their son Tobias Eaton who had been away at Collage. All the girls In the city were going hoping to catch his eye.

I met Tobias a few times when we were kids. My Father worked with his and when he came round to our house he always brought Tobias and we would play together In the back yard. I highly doubt he would remeber though.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Christina.

"I have a brilliant idea" She gleamed at me. "You can go to ball. Its a masked ball,No one would know It was you"

"Chris come on, Jeanine,Molly or Lauren would know and I'd be In so much trouble"

She shooked her head "Believe me they won't. I'll work my magic on you. Even you won't recognize yourself once I'm finished"

I thought about It for a second. "I can't chris. Even If I wanted to I don't have anything to wear. Or any money to buy anything"

"I'll buy you something. Call It an extra Christmas present" She grinned at me.

I took a deep breathe and looked over at her. I saw the excitement In her eyes. That I felt excited Inside myself and thought sod It.

"Okay lets do It" I said and Instantly wanted to cover my ears with the squeal that came out of her mouth.

"YES YES YES" she shouted "Trissy poo you shall go to ball" We both laughed at the same time as we continued to make our way to school and for the first time I actually felt truely happy and excited.

**So what do you think? Please leave a review. Sorry about any mistakes I've made. I will be continuing my other stories. Sorry I haven't updated them my mind had gone blank. So I won't be updating till the 2nd jan 2015. So HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL xxx**


End file.
